An der Grenze
by Sunny-Y
Summary: Gegen Mitte der 3. Staffel: Peter muss eine einsame Entscheidung treffen. Nur kleine Spoiler! Rating M wegen Blut/Verletzung


**Rating:** M

**Spoiler:** Da die 3. Staffel in Deutschland noch nicht angelaufen ist: leichte Spoilerwarnung!

**Anmerkung:** Bilder von den Dreharbeiten zur Staffel 3 haben mal wieder mein Kopfkino anspringen lassen… keine Ahnung, ob es wirklich so arg für Peter wird. Von daher ist der Spoiler reine Spekulation. Ähnlichkeiten mit der Story „Die Enthüllung" sind nicht zufällig – aber tragische Helden können einiges aushalten ;-) . Eine Warnung an empfindliche Gemüter: es fließt reichlich Blut, deshalb Rating M

Fortsetzung möglich.

* * *

Der Schuss stoppte ihn in vollem Lauf. Wie durch einen Schlag mit einem Knüppel wurde sein Oberkörper nach hinten gerissen, ein heißer Schmerz fuhr in seine rechte Schulter und er ging zu Boden. Schwärze umfing ihn.

Er spürte kaum die Hand, die nach seinem Pulsschlag fühlte, hörte nur wie durch Watte Olivia Dunhams Stimme:

"Halte durch, Peter!"

Schritte entfernten sich.

Weitere Schüsse fielen, doch sie schienen weit weg.

Die Schwärze lichtete sich langsam. Er starrte nach oben, sah den Himmel über sich. Regenwolken. Er spürte die kalten Tropfen auf sein Gesicht fallen. Er war allein.

Etwas Warmes breitete sich über seiner Schulter und seiner Brust aus, floss hinunter zu seinem Rücken. Blut. Das Atmen fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer, er rang verzweifelt nach Luft. Das Auf und Ab seines Brustkorbes ließ den Schmerz in seiner Schulter pulsieren – deshalb versuchte er, jede überflüssige Bewegung zu vermeiden. Er hätte gerne geschrien, wenigstens gestöhnt, aber er brauchte jedes Quäntchen Sauerstoff.

_Einatmen. Ausatmen. Konzentriere dich!_

Es gurgelte in seinen Bronchien. Er musste würgen. Hatte Blutgeschmack im Mund.

_Einatmen. Ausatmen. Egal was passiert._

Olivias Gesicht tauchte über ihm auf. Ihr Blick bestätigte ihm, was er schon ahnte: es hatte ihn schwer erwischt.

_Einatmen. Ausatmen. Nicht aufhören._

"Die Ambulanz ist unterwegs, Peter, es kann nicht mehr lange dauern."

Sie öffnete seine blutdurchtränkte Jacke, sein Hemd. Fluchte leise, als sie die Einschussstelle freigelegt hatte.

_Einatmen, ausatmen. Wieso war das so mühsam?_

"Es hat deine Lunge erwischt. Ich muss das abdecken, dann bekommst du besser Luft."

Sie suchte etwas in ihrem Mantel, beugte sich dann wieder über ihn und drückte ein Tuch auf die Wunde. Er fühlte noch, wie die losen Enden seines zertrümmerten Schlüsselbeinknochens aneinander rieben, dann übermannte ihn der Schmerz und er opferte den mühsam erkämpften Atem für einen gequälten Aufschrei.

„Tut mir leid, es geht nicht anders."

Das Gurgeln in seiner Brust ließ ein wenig nach.

_Einatmen. Ausatmen. Besser._

Ein aufmunterndes Nicken von Olivia.

_Einatmen. Ausatmen. _

Seltsamerweise ließen die Schmerzen jetzt nach - stattdessen breitete sich eisige Kälte in seinem Körper aus. Er war müde, so unendlich müde. Jeder einzelne Atemzug kostete Überwindung, kostete Kraft. Vielleicht konnte er einfach eine Pause machen?

"Peter, halt durch, sie sind gleich da."

Olivias bittende Stimme rüttelte ihn wieder auf. Er konzentrierte sich auf ihr Gesicht, das engelsgleich über ihm zu schweben schien.

_Einatmen. Ausatmen._

Ein unerträglicher Hustenreiz quälte ihn, aber er war zu schwach, um ihm nachzugeben.

_Einatmen. Ausatmen._

Schnelle Schritte näherten sich. Er spürte die Erschütterungen des Bodens. Dann waren fremde Gesichter über ihm, Olivia verschwand, er hörte nur noch ihre Stimme.

"Er wurde angeschossen, die Lunge ist verletzt."

_Einatmen. _

Die letzte Energie war aufgebraucht, sein Körper gab auf. Die Außenwelt versank in einem grauen Nebel.

Peter Bishop bestand nur noch aus einem einsamen Bewusstsein, einem undefinierbaren Punkt in einem leeren Universum. Schwerelos. Ohne die Bürde der materiellen Hülle konnte er nun wieder klar denken. War er gerade im Begriff zu sterben?

„_Leben und Tod, das sind relative Begriffe. Nur dem Kontext nach definiert. Abhängig von kulturellen Besonderheiten…"_

Walters Worte hatten sich damals tief in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, und erst jetzt begann er zu ahnen, was der alte Mann damit gemeint haben könnte.

Dennoch - so angenehm sich sein Zustand im Moment anfühlte – sterben war keine Option. Nein, er hatte noch so viel zu tun. Gerade jetzt, wo er sich sicher war, zu wissen, wo er hingehörte. Gerade jetzt, wo er glaubte, endlich den Riss in der Dunkelheit gefunden zu haben, von dem Sheriff Mathis geredet hatte.

Er gehörte zu dieser kleinen, verrückten, ungewöhnlichen Familie. Walter, Olivia, Astrid. Sie waren sein Licht, das durch den Riss kam. Er konnte sie nicht im Stich lassen, nicht den leichten Weg wählen. Auf keinen Fall.

Es war ein einfacher Entschluss.

Es gab für ihn nur eines: in die Welt da draußen zurückkehren und kämpfen.


End file.
